Distant Figure
by Local-Churro-Lady
Summary: SUMMARY:SEDDIE:D ONE SHOT, AFTER THE BREAK UP SAM AND FREDDIE ARE NOT THE SAME, SO WHAT HAPPENS WHEN FREDDIES MOM IS OUT ,AND CARLY AND SPENCER GO TO YAKIMA FOR A WHILE? WELL YOU CAN PRETTY MUCH GUESS. ITS IS RATED M ANYWAY:D


_**SUMMARY:**_**SEDDIE:D ONE~SHOT, AFTER THE BREAK UP SAM AND FREDDIE ARE NOT THE SAME, SO WHAT HAPPENS WHEN FREDDIES MOM IS OUT ,AND CARLY AND SPENCER GO TO YAKIMA FOR A WHILE? WELL YOU CAN PRETTY MUCH GUESS. ITS IS RATED M ANYWAY:D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~~~~~~~~~~GENARAL POV<strong>_

Sam, and Carly, were over at Freddies place. Usally there were over at the shay's apartment but Spencer, had a 'friend' over, and kicked them out.

"So, you said Spencer has 'friend' over?" Freddie asked nonchalantly to Carly.

"yep, shes a blond" Carly answered making the P pop, in the yep.

"nice," Freddie said, not taking his eyes of the televison screen. Sam walked over with a ham sandwitch in her right hand and a can of wahoo punch in the left. she took a bite and looked at Freddie, "you wish you were him, dont you?". she gave an evil grin and took a sip of her drink. Freddie just ignored her, and keep his eyes on the screen. They just stayed there watching tv in the living room for another hour. Sam fell a sleep and Carly was about to, just then, she got a text from Spencer.

_**SPENCER:**Hey kiddo!, my friend just left, so you can come home know, ohhh and grand-dad just called, were going to yakima for a few days, he isnt feeling so good. we leave in a 20 mins, so pack up!:)_

Carly woke Sam ,and told her and Freddie the situation. She said her goodbyes and left. "Guess were not doing icarly this week" Freddie said in a disappointing voice, "yea, i was really excited to cut Gibbys hair off" Sam said. They both smiled and then Sam spoke up "i guess ill be leaving, then" she was heading to the door, but Freddie stoped her by grabbing her forearm "dont go just yet".

Sam could feel her arm tingle a bit, by his touch.

"What?"Sam questioned, "you heard me" Freddie said with a sweet smile. Ever scince Freddie and Sam broke up, they were avoiding each other. Once in a while they would steal glances from each other, only to be caught by one another,or Carly would leave them alone, leaving an awkard situation between the two. Freddie thought this was a great chance to talk and go back to being the old Sam and Freddie. "ummm...Freddie...i dont think thats such a great idea". Sam said trying to aviod eye contact. "Why not?"

"because you know...".

"No i dont know...explain if you may."

"ughhh Frednub now your just making me do work!" sam whined. Freddie gave her a pout and, Sam could feel her heart melting but, snapped out of it. "Fine ill stay!"

"So... what are we doing?" Sam asked sitting back on the couch.

"I don't know, i thought you would coordinate the evening" Freddie said.

"Well you were so wrong about that!" Sam smiled, Freddie looked at her and could help, but think why they ever broke up in the first place. A smile rose to his lips, she turned and gave him the same smile.

Freddie didn't think, and just blurted out what was on his mind "why did we brake up?".

_**~~~~~~~~~~SAMS POV**_

When i heard the words slip out if his mouth, i couldn't help, but let my smile drop.

"Sam...I.." was all he could mutter. I think he realilzed his mistake and tried to cover it up but he couldnt come up with the right words.

"Freddie its alright, i was actually thinking the same thing" ,i wasnt lying i was actually thinking about that a lot lately .

Freddies face lit up,"really?..."

"Yes really, Freddie" i smiled at his slight excitment. He looked at me like he did after the kiss on the web show, when i was in the mental hospital. I loved when he looked at me that way, like i was a iridescent gem, but that look made me feel vulnerable, and i hated that , it was a contradicting look for me, but i loved it. I couldnt help but want to just kiss him. So i did. I moved closer, never leaving eye contact, and i leaned in and kissed him. It was total bliss, and his eyes widened at the touch. after a few moments he closed his eyes ,and the kiss became more heated. I seperated and both our faces flushed.

"Im sorry...i, dont know what came over me..i" before i continued he cut me of.

"Dont be, i was thinking of doing the same thing" he gave me a wink and i blushed. I had my head down, and he lifted it gentally and kissed me. This time my eyes are the ones that widened, and i felt him smile into the kiss. It soon again became heated. I slowly motioned him to lie on the couch (still kissing) and i was unbuttoning his shirt, then i stopped and pulled apart,"whens crazy gonna get home?"

"She took an over night baby sitting trip at my aunts house, she'll be back by 3:00 in the afternoon tommorrow".

"Good that'll give us planty of time" i took Freddie by the coller and pulled him into his room. We reached the door way, i pulled him in, closed the door, threw him against it and kissed him like i never did. Sloppy and hot. I guess he was suprised because he got a bit 'excited' and pulled away.

"Sam i know where this is heading... are you s-sure?"he studderd and got a bit embarresed by his words, so he looked to his right, avoiding eye contact.

"freddie..i...i." i looked down a bit shamefully, but continued "I love you" he looked at me with that look, i love so much. "I love you too" is what he said to me and i felt like crying but held back the tears. I slowly kissed him and, lead him to his bed. i threw him on the bed and got on top of him. We kissed more, i licked his bottom lip and he opened his mouth fully and allowed me access. He tasted like coffie, i love that. I started to straddle him, earning a loud moan from him. But he didn't do anything besides kiss me, so i grabbed his hand and slowly ran it up my side. I let go and let him do that rest, he caught on and finally reached my breast, but stopped underneith it.

"Go ahead benson" i whispered in his ear.

_**~~~~~~~~~~FREDDIES POV**_

"Go ahead benson" she whispered in my ear.

I felt a chill run through my body and i finally touched her breast, she moaned in response and ran her fingers though my hair. I was getting harder then i already was. She was tugging at my shirt and, i stood up enough to take my shirt off, she did the same and i couldnt help but stare at her chest once her shirt was of. She saw me and just kissed me and i could feel her smile forming. This time i didnt hesitate on touching her, she felt so soft and warm. I was having trouble taking her bra of, so she offerd to help, but i told her that i could get it.

I finally got it and i let it slip of. I looked at her bare chest and flipped her over so she was now on the bottom. I kissed her jaw line and her neck slowly going to her breast. I sucked on them, making Sam moan loudly and push my head down to get more of her in my mouth."Freddie!..."she would yell and i felt as the whole building could hear us. i left a few marks on her. she pulled my head back up and kissed me. she unbuckled my belt and unbuttoned my pants, i felt my self geting rock hard and she just pulled them down.

Sam finally pulled them off and just stared, i felt wierd, but then she got up and stared to pull her pants down. I was the one just staring now, she mismatched like expected. Her panties were red and her bra was white with to lacy purple hearts at the left cup. She climbed back up on me and straddled me again, i moaned. "sam...mmmmhh". I felt a weird but nice sensation from my groin as she did this. I guess she liked me moaning because she was tugging on my boxer shorts, pulling them down. When there were off i felt so much pressure being releassed from my lower half, like before she stared and her mouth was slightly open.

"Freddie your so...big". I blushed and she did too. I removed her panties and she moved down on to me and straddled me, but this time it was different, the feel of our bare skin was in of to just make me cum right there, but i held it in. She reached for my member and started to move her hands up and down my length, after a while she started lick it, and bobbed her head up and down. "Sam...ahhh...s-s-am..im gonna cum" my breathing got hard and i pulled her from me. she had a cunfused look on her face, but i ignored her and just flipped her over.

i kissed her body till i was above her 'womenhood' and started to lick her folds and she moaned and bucked her hips, i licked her cilt and she moan very loudly, so loudly, that compared to her other moans this was 'animalistic'. I loved it so i licked it again and again, but then moved on. She finally came and i licked it up. I came up to her face and just kissed her and i bet she could taste her self.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~GENARAL POV**_

The kissed for a while and then Sam seperated from Freddie.

"Do you, umm have...you know...a. "She kind of asked.

"Sam do you mean a condom" he said trying to hold back a laugh. "Ugh i dont even like to say..you know the P word (panties), so what would make you think i like the C word (condom), well not the bad C word (cunt), i love that one. "Sam said rambling, she was going to say more, but Freddie stopped her. "Sam, your ruining the moment".

"Huh?...oh yeah sorry, well do you have or not?"Sam said in a mildly annoyed tone. "Yes miss, puckett, just calm down and ill be right with you".

Freddie leaned to his bedside table, opened the drawer, and pulled one out, Sam watched his every movement. He put the protection on the top of the table. They kissed more and Freddie fondled with Sams 'fun bags'. They started to grind on one another, and both felt the same sensation in there lower halfs as they did before.

"Freddie..i want you inside me..now!"

Freddie obeyed, reached out for the protection, and teared up the foil package in one swift movement. Freddie was going to put the protection on but Sam stopped him.

"Umm..can i put it on?"she asked timidly. "yeah sure, why not?" he gave Sam the condom and she rolled it on, he loved the feel of her fingers on him. She made her legs spread and he postioned himself at her entrance.

"Sam are you sure?, i know this is very special for you and i dont want you to regret this, plus its will hurt you and i dont want you to get hurt"

"yes Freddie, im sure, and its gonna hurt either way, and if any one is doing this, i glad its you"

Freddie gave a sweet and worried look at Sam.

"I Love You"

"I Love You to princess puckett"

He entered her slowly, and she winced at the pain, he stopped, but she urged him to keep going, and he did. He new she was in pain, but he couldn't help but feel amazing. She was tight and hot, he just wanted to plunge into her but he couldn't. He stopped when he was fully in , to let her ajust. He saw the mixed emotion on her face, and a few single tears run down her face, he wiped them away and kissed her on the cheek.

"Go" she said in a choked up voice. Freddie started to thrust in Sam slowly and after the first few, the look on her face changed and she told him to go a bit faster. He thrusted faster and she moaned. She moaned louder and louder.

"freddie...ahhhh...mmmfh..faster" and he gladly obeyed. They got a rhythum down and were now moving in sync, she was thrusting with him, but not as much as him.

after a few minituse she started to feel somthing growing inside her, and so did he. A few more thrust and she was yelling.

"fuck...freddie...ahh... i think im gonna..cum".

He whispered in her ear,"cum for me princess puckett". She yelled out his name once more and that sent them both over the egde, causeing them both to cum at the same time.

He landed on Sam, and she really didnt care if he was crushing her. They took a few minutes to catch there breaths and return from there orgasms.

"I Love you" she said in a audilbe voice.

"I Love You too princess puckett" he said like before. They got in a close embrace and Freddie kissed her forehead.

They wished they could stay like that forever, but they knew they couldnt.

Sam was the first to get up, and roam for her clothes, Freddie goined after a few seconds. sam was fully clothed and Freddie was going to get in the shower so he only had his pants on. Sam would glace at his upper body and think that he had really filled out the last couple of years, the thought made her smile. Her smile droped a few seconds later.

"Freddie, even though we love eachother, you know we can't be together,right?" Sam asked with tears in her eyes.

"yeah i was trying to avoid that" freddie said in a matter-of-factly voice.

Freddie put his shirt and shoes on and said "let me walk you down stairs", "i'd love that" she said in responce.

They took the elevator down. the ride was silent but not awkward. They got to the bottom and they hugged.

Freddie held her tight and whispered in her ear for the fourth (or third, i didn't keep track) time that night,"I Love You princess puckett"

"i love you to Freddie" was all she said with tears in her eyes, she left his arms and she felt cold without his embrace. She went through the doors and all Freddie saw was her distant figure walking in the distance.

* * *

><p><strong><em>WELL THAT WAS MY FIRST FANFIC EVER AND I CHOSE A LEMON BECAUSE...WELL I DONT KNOW, BUT I FOUND IT INTRESTING TO WRITE:D. SO YEAH, SORRY IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT. OH AND SORRY IF YOU FOUND ANY WRITTING ERRORS:(,MY COMPUTER IS JACKED UP!. IF YOU LIKED IT OR WOULD LIKE MORE, JUST LEAVE A COMMENT OR SOMETHING:3<em>**

**~QuezO ChaN:DDDD**


End file.
